Could it be?
by Milana Pashmina
Summary: *FINISHED!* Takato,Ryo,Suzie,Henry,and Rika are worldwide popstars in a group called
1. chapter 1:the movie

Okay, this is my first story and I'm not sure how it'll work, but I hope you like!The   
Tamers are all 22, except for Suzie who is 16 and Ryo is 23. Kazu and Kenta are the managers  
who are desparate for *any* women. Takato and Jeri are married with 4 kids already.  
(Jeri got pregnant when she was 16.) Takato, Ryo, Suzie, Rika, and Henry are in a music group  
called "Gogglegang." They all act the same, except that Jeri got rid of her puppet and Rika is more  
willing to wear a skirt. They all sing and all play instruments. Since I aim to please, imagine   
them singing your favoite songs by your favorite singers, but I'll warn you that I'm going to have them  
sing what I know best. Here are who sings the songs by who:  
Takato:P.Diddy and Summercamp  
Ryo: Fatboyslim and Nickleback  
Suzie:Sheryl Crow and Vanessa Carlton  
Rika:Pink and Michelle Branch  
Henry: Craig David and Nelle  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the registered trademarks mentioned here.  
  
Chapter 1: The movie  
Rika walked out of a dressing room wearing a very short silver skirt and black croptop. The fishnets she  
wore as tights were red. Suzie looked at her and whistled.  
"I wish Henry would let me wear something that sexy!"Suzie said.  
"He's right. We all don't want you to end up like Jeri. Besides, the only reason I'm wearing this is because  
I'm getting paid $1,000 dollars to appear in Eminem's movie to beat him up. You know I hate him and would do this   
for free," Rika replied, pulling her bra strap from her arm to her shoulder.  
  
One hour later...  
It was Rika's chance to appear in the movie and beat her most hated rival to hell where he belonged. She knew he was  
a gay pimp and wished he'd tell the truth. Rika's now-long hair was braided tightly to stay out of her way.The   
director called her on-stage, breaking her thoughts to pieces. Rika quickly jumped up to the spot where she was   
supposed to jump on Eminem. His skin-tight suit contourd nastily to his weak body. Rika jumped when he was below  
her. She knocked the breath out of him when she landed her bare-feet onto his back. He struggled to get up, but  
Rika had him pinned. As she kicked him in the ass, she, as well as the rest of the people in the large room, heard a   
"pop." But it was more like an explosion. That was the end of the movie and before she left, Rika told Eminem something that  
made him growl through his tears because he knew that that inferior girl was right.  
She told him:"You shoulda worn a cup; and don't tell me to 'fuck off' because I'm right!"  
  
Rika walked back to Suzie and put on her stylish jeans and tank top. Together they left the medical crews tending the  
gay rapper who was clutching his crouch and crying in pain.He yelled after Rika,"I'll get you, you mother fuckin' bitch!  
I'll get you!"  
Suzie shook her head."I'll bet I know what he means, if you catch my drift."  
Rika just said,"No."  
In most women's, girl's, and Suzie's eyes, Rika was gifted with big tits. To Rika, she was cursed with them because for one, she  
was a tomboy and tomboys did not wear 42c bras and for another thing, they hurt like hell. Rika was not looking forward to the   
possible day when she got pregnant and her already painful tits grew even bigger. Everyone thought they were implants, but Rika   
never saw the point in that. They went to their home that was shared with the other members of the group. 


	2. Chapter 2:the day

This is my second chapter. It should be good because Tamers ended today and I want to make this as real as it can get. I hope you like!  
Disclaimer:I don't own any registered thing with a copywrite, except this story.  
Chapter 2:The lounging  
Rika leaned her head against the wall when her friends questioned her about how the day went. Suzie stood on the table.(A/N:Henry and Suzie don't really talk to his dad since he put Juggernaut in Terriermon's ear and then made all the Digimon go bck to the real world.)Henry told her to get down.Suzie sighed heavily and jumped down.The guys were circled around Rika."What did you do?"Ryo inquired.Ryo was in love with Rika, but she only wanted to be friends."I dressed up like a hoochie doll, kicked some ass, and left.It was pretty funny when his 'pants' blew up,"Rika said nonchalantly."When can we see it?"Henry said, an eyebrow raised.Rika gave him the fisheye and he looked at her difiantly. Takato just looked confused. Ryo had gone back to flipping through his Anime magazine, humming the Sailor Moon theme song. Suzie broke up laughing. Suddenly, Takato started laughing, then Rika, then Henry. Ryo remained completely oblivious. Jeri walked in with her and Takato's 4 kids:Lora,6;Tora,4;James,2;Bibi,11 months. Jeri   
was 2 months pregnant and she was just starting to show. Lora saw her dad and "aunts and uncles" rolling on the floor laughing and wanted to know what the big joke was. She started crying when they wouldn't tell her, which made them laugh harder until Lora bit Takato on the ear and drew blood. Even Ryo noticed Takato's startled yelp. Everone started laughing at that, and Lora was satisfied that she knew what this joke was. Takato turned red and told everyone to get to buisness."What buisness? We're rich singers and we already practiced enough for today,"Suzie said.Takato was stuck, so he lied."Kazu and Kenta want us to sign autographs in Shinjuku Park where we used to hang out." Takato hadn't told the others, but Lora and Tora had been concieved in the small building where Guilmon used to live.Such good memories from that place, Takato thought."Well,okay then.What time?"Henry pestered."Uh,in 45 minutes? Yeah! 45 minutes. Let's go change," Takato stammered. In his room as he changed, Takato called Kazu and Kenta on his cellphone."Hey guys. We have to meet at the old hangout in 40 minutes. I told the others we were signing autographs there because you said so. Make the signs and get the pictures. Jeri will kill me if she finds out I lied!" Takato whispered."Okay, dude. No problemo!"Kazu said.  
  
***********************  
The park: "You know, we sure aren't getting many fans or people by here,"Ryo commented."Duh. You just noticed that?" Henry said sarcastically. "I've always said those two were stupid bozos. I can't believe they're our managers! What were they thinking?" Rika complained."I don't know what the is wrong with them,"Suzie said harshly.  
"Suzie!Don't cuss like that till you're 18! Did our parents teach you that?" Henry scolded."No, you did. You cussed like that when you were 14!I learn from my closest aged sibling,"Suzie beamed truthfully.Rika laughed, put her arm on Henry's shoulder, and said,"She's got you there."  
  
  
********************************************************************************  
That night at dinner: "Okay, we're having sushi,chicken yakisoba(A/N:That's my favorite foods, both Japanese.)and water. No complaints," Jeri said."Otay Mommy. We won'.It wooks good anywe,"Tora said in her voice so similar to Suzie's when she was younger."I know you kids won't. I taught you better; it's Takato, Kazu, and Kenta I'm woried about!"Jeri comforted.Kazu,Kenta,and Takato:"Hey!" Jeri was the cook, and a very good one at that she had learned it at her family store before her dad stopped speaking to her for having kids before school. Takato and Jeri stared at each other dreamily across the table like they were the only people there. Henry was waving his hand in front of Takato's face and Lora,Tora,and James were gagging at their parents. Rika was tending to the cooing Bibi. She gave Bibi to Jeri who just held her little son in her lap while he shovled the Yakisoba noodles down his mother's shirt. Finally, Henry gave up waving his hand and pulled Takato's chair out from under him. Takato crashed to   
the floor, breaking his connection with Jeri."Hey Romeo and Juliet, pay attention! We've been trying to get you to listen for 10 minutes!"Suzie said. Ryo,Kazu,and,Kenta all hadn't noticed because they were so involved in an Anime Magazine showing cartoon hentai. Rika looked at them and said,"They really are desparate,aren't they?" "Ryo must be, to want you Rika,"Henry commented. 'You want Rika, Henry, even if neither of you know it yet. I known it since we were in the Digital World,'Suzie thought. Jeri noticed Lora,Tora,and James taking an innocent peek at the magazine."You guys,"she warned. Being ignored,Jeri silently told Rika to take the magazine away. Rika snatched it and Kazu whinned,"Why do girls always stick together?" "Not why. How do they talk like that?"Kenta corrected. Ryo was still trying to read the magazine that wasn't in his hands any more. Henry shook his head at the stupidity of his friends. Suddenly, Rika's cat came in, her 12 kittens trailing behind."Hi Amai(sweet in Japanese)and   
kittens. Do you want some food? It's in the kitchen,"Rika said. The calico cat turned her head and shifted her mint green eyes to the kitchen. She walked there and the kittens followed. The little black one with gray spots caught Suzie's eyes."Hey Rika, that's a cute kitten. Is he the runt?"Suzie said."Yeah. If you want him you can have him, he's yakkai, I warn you. It'd do Amai good to get to keep one of her kittens anyway,"Rika offered."Really? Thanks Rika. I'll call him, Muda(No good in Japanese.)" "Mommy!Can we get one too?"Jeri's kids asked. Takato and Jeri,"No!"   
  
  
************************************************************************************************  
That night:Rika dreamed that one of her closest friends was more than just a friend. She dreamed he, because Rika's not lesbo, loved her and she him, but she knew not who it was. Henry had the same dream, except genders switched. They told no one of it, well, not for a long time.  
  
  
*******************************************************************  
The next morning: Everyone was eating cereal. All Henry was wearing was his boxers and a baggy t-shirt. Suzie was wearing a short spagetti-strap nightgown and Rika was wearing baggy silk pajama pants and a t- shirt. They had to prepare to make the most controversial video ever, loaded with sex. 


	3. The strangers

This is the third chapter in Could it Be? I hope you like it!Please review!  
Disclaimer:We all know that I only own Digimon in that insane little disillusioned corner of my mind. In reality, I'm just a simple dreamer as are all of you that has huge hopes to crash down to Earth about being rich and ruling Digimon as the human Soveriegn.(In other words, I don't own Digimon.)  
  
Chapter 3: Sleeping  
The Gogglegang all arrived at the filming studio at 10 am. Jeri was there too, having taken the kids to the sitter's house. They were going to make the video for their newest realease, In the Middle.(Jimmy Eat World. Their video is just like the real one, except instead of tons of people making out, it's just the group members with each other. Added to the male voice, imagine a female voice.)Ryo sang it in 'his' underwear and Suzie was a backup vocalist in underwear and a towel. Takato refused to hump anyone besides Jeri, so they were a couple and Henry and Rika had to fuck because Suzie couldn't do it with her brother. They all went to their dressing rooms and changed. Jeri and Takato went to their places in a king size bed under the red-orange sheets. Henry and Rika went to the purple-leather couch where they were supposed to be. "You know this means nothing, right?"Rika asked sternly."Of course. It's all the coriographer's doing,"Henry answered."I just wish Suzie didn't have to be in it like this.""Yeah, Suzie's a good girl. But you know, you are a little too strict with her,"Rika said seriously. Henry didn't answer. He was just protecting the impressionable sister from a disastorous fate. 'Anyway, what would you know? You're the only one who talks to both parents, Rika. They protected you. Your mom is actually proud of you,' Henry thought bitterly. He was kind of right. Ever since they defeated D-Reaper, Henry and Suzie rarely spoke to their parents. Jeri never talked to her dad since he found out she was pregnant and Takato's mom never spoke to her son after Lora. They didn't hate their Grandkids, it wasn't their fault their parents made foolish descions. Kazu and Kenta's parents didn't like them working as managers to such a group. Ryo's dad got remarried and forgot about Ryo for his sweet stepkids till he realized that Ryo hated him. Rika's dad and mom were glad that Rika was doing something somewhat girlish. Henry sat there contemplating their problems when Rika pushed him on his back and sat lightly on his stomache. Henry forgot what he was thinking about before when he noticed for the first time how sexy Rika was. It didn't mean he loved her more than a friend, just that she was really good looking. Jeri was good looking and she was married to Takato, Henry's best friend. At least that's how Henry reassured himself, by saying that Rika was only a good looking girl which any girl could be and there was no reason to be in love with her. Yeah,right.  
  
****************************************************************************  
After the filming: All those who participated in making the video had locked the door to the basement and were watchin the fruit of the efforts. Ryo was standing over Suzie, both singing all through the video. Takato fucking Jeri looked like both were really happy but really nervous. Rika and Henry seemed natural to all, though no one knew why. Rika stole an embarrased glance at Henry and realized how sexy he was, for the third time in her life. He was strong and handsome and a good person."What the hell?!"Rika yelled, making them all jump."What the hell what?"Ryo said."I, uh, don't know what I was thinking, agreeing to do this movie. It's pretty embarrasing,"Rika stummbled on her words. Henry had seen her sneak a peek at him thought she was having the same dilema he did when she was sitting on him. Suddenly, the group heard the little kids come home. "Shit!"Jeri said through her teeth."Turn off the damn tv,quick!"Takato ordered. Henry got up and pushed the button. The group headed out. Before she could go, Henry grabbed Rika's arm."We need to talk,"he said, looking into her perfect violet eyes."Yea," Rika agreed."Look, I know what you were thinking while we watched that movie because I thought it while we made the movie. We need to try something,"Henry said. Rika looked down in embarrasment. Even though she knew,she played dumb and asked the fatal question."What?" "This," Henry sighed, pulling the girl up into a sweet kiss. Quickly, they broke apart, pretending to feel nothing from it. But the realization was in both their hearts. Suzie saw all this through the old-fashioned key hole. Her heart and stomache fluttered at the romance. It was so kawaii;such a romance needed to be savored for all its sweetness.  
  
**************************************************************************************  
Meanwhile, upstairs:  
"Mommy, can-"Tora started."Wath de-" James continued."Music Video?"Lora finished."No way!"Jeri and Takato said together."You wouldn't understand it. The kids hung their heads. Bibi just laughed his head off.Jeri did an Anime style fall and Takato caught Bibi. Jeri got up mumbling about her kids. Suddenly, Suzie went running past at full speed to her room. A minute later,Henry and Rika came walking in. Usually, they were so comfortable around each other, but now they seemed alienated by each other."Ohh,"Takato went, his mouth small, Bibi gurgling his snot. "What?"Rika said with her old attitude.The others turned their heads and whistled. Bibi tried, but he just spit snot at Kazu's face."Awww maaan!Gross!Takato,your kid spits that crap like a llama,"Kazu groaned. The kids ewwwed at the cuss word  
  
*************************************************************************************  
The next day:The group was making another video,for Move It Like This(Baha Men). The guys wore regular party clothes and the girls wore red cheerleading outfits with silver pom-poms.  
Takato,Ryo,and Henry:(Singing)Can you move it like this?  
Rika and Suzie:(Singing)I can shake it like tha-at!  
All:C'mon,C'mon Let's get this party shakin' old school style!  
  
*****************************************************************************  
After the movie: The group had to sign autographs at a Pop music convention. An ordinary man came up to Rika and handed her a spiked dog collar to sign."Hi!Who do sign to?"Rika chiped."Motomo. I'm your biggest fan, Rika and_ _ _ _ _,"he whispered while she put her signature in magic marker. When she heard his last words, she closed her eyes angrily and stood up, both hands gripping the edge of the table."What?!"she yelled in outrage."You heard me,"Motomo sneered. He turned to swagger-strut away with out his collar. Rika let him get 5 feet before pouncing on his back. She wrapped her legs around under his arms and placed her hands around his neck to chock him. Every one thought she'd gone whacko."What the fuck? Get this bitch off me!She's crazy,"Motomo cried. Henry came over and pryed Rika off. "What the hell were you doing?"Henry said, shaking her."I had every right,"Rika said defensivly. Then she lowered her voice and told Henry what he told her:"I'd love to see you naked chained to a wall getting fucked by me." Henry growled angrily and in a flash he had grabbed the spiked collar from Rika and tightened it, spikes in, in the guy's alredy pale neck. He then reported that both actions were in self-defense on acount of the threat. The guy got 40 years in jail because he was an excaped rapist and threatening Rika.  
  
**************************************************************************  
That night at midnight in the hallway:"Rika I have to tell you something,"Henry shyly muttered."And I needa say somethin' to you Henry,"Rika blubbered.  
  
**************************************************************************  
What are they gonna say? Find out in the next chapter. And who was Motomo really. And for goodness sake, when are they going to concert? Find out in the next enthralling "episode"of Could it be?. 


	4. chapter 4: truth

Alright, here's the 4th chapter. Also,I must answer some reviews:  
Archforge(I forgot how you spell it, sorry)I don't mind the advice and thanks for it. I'll try to make it flow better. I got this all from an insane little corner of my mind, so when I played it out before I even thought of writing it, that's just how it flowed.I'll work on the dialoge thing.  
  
Dark Magician:Gogglegang was all I could think of on a really off night. I could have done better, but I'm too lazy.  
  
Disclaimer:I will most likely never own Digimon and do not now.  
  
chapter 4:Confessions  
  
Henry looked into Rika's eyes and melted. He just had to tell her.  
  
Rika looked into Henry's eyes and shivered. She just had to tell him.  
  
They both inhaled. At the same instant, they spilled their hearts out in the fatal three words:"I love you."  
  
Henry jumped back in surprise. Rika was in just as much shock and tried to make the best she could of it.  
  
"Jynx, you owe me a soda!" Rika splurted,(a cross between spit and blurted, my own word, I think.)before running off as fast as she could. Henry just watched her go. After she left and he was all alone, Henry closed his eyes and remembered the kiss. Suzie had been listening in the closet when the door suddenly crashed off its hinges at Henry's feet. Suzie rolled out and into Henry's leg.   
  
"Suzie, explain yourself,"Henry growled. He was trying to stay calm, but embarassment worked up his temper.  
  
"Ah,heh-heh.Uh, just checking for spiders?Heh-heh, aw crap," Suzie sweetly but nervously replied. Henry's cheeks turned red. Suzie giggled at the site of her brother.  
  
"In the middle of the night?Uh-uh,"Henry snorted.   
  
Suzie didn't think Henry was going to get really mad, so she told him her opinion on his love life."I think she likes you just as much as you like her, so forget what everyone else thinks and do what feels right for you and Rika."  
  
"SUZIE!You little spy, why I odda..."Henry yelled. Surprisingly, no one was awakened by the noise of Henry chasing his little sister around the house. They crashed into and over things until Suzie got herself cornered in the kitchen.  
  
"I've got you now, you little witch. I can't belive you spied on us!"Henry said angrily. He grabbed her ear and drug her to the couch. Then he made Suzie watch old episodes of her former favorite show, Telitubbies.  
  
"Eh-oh Lala,"the green one chirped.  
  
"Ah, it burns, it burns!"Suzie cried, covering her eyes with her hands. Henry just turned up the volume.  
  
********************************************************************************  
Meanwhile, Rika was at her mom's house.She was talking to her 12 year old step sister, Akima. Akima didn't know that Rika had different birth parents. She thought they were blood sisters,so that made it easier for Rika to talk to her.  
  
"I don't know what made me tell him,"Rika thoughtfully told Akima.  
  
"Was it true love?Or were you just caught up in the moment?"Akima inquired softly. Rika put her head in her hands.  
  
"I don't know. Both,probably,"she moaned.  
  
"Well, if you were caught up in the moment, you wouldn't have run away or jynxed him. That's not romantic,"Akima advised. Rika looked up with a misty gleem in her eyes.  
  
"I really do love him, I really do love him," Rika confided. Akima smiled and pushed Rika out the door because Rika's mom was rising from her slumber. Before she ran home, Rika thanked the wise girl.  
  
'For being so young, Akima sure knows a lot about love and life,'Rika thought as she opened the door to her house.  
*****************************************************************************  
Suzie tried to drown out the torcher of Telitubies when Rika stepped in. She turned the tv off and told Suzie to take care of Amai and the kittens. Suzie walked out of the living room to the kitchen and while she ran cold water into to the large water dish, she could hear Henry and Rika talking.  
  
Rika stuttered,"I,I a-am sorry-e.I didn't mean to run out on you like that. I do love you."  
  
Henry smiled at her and said,"That's okay. It was most likely for the best anyway. And I love you too."  
  
As Suzie poured the cat food into a the feeder, she caught a glimpse of Henry sweeping Rika into a deep kiss. Suzie sighed. She longed for such romance that was her own,but Henry kept her on a very short leash.  
  
*****************************************************************************  
So what do you think? This one was less confusing than the rest, so I like that about it, but it's a little too corny. I don't like how it goes. I was going to make this happen later, but I started to get sick of the stupid things they did in a day. I have a good chapter coming up. Keep reading! 


	5. chapter 5 confessions

Okay, here's the fifth chapter. Please review and enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer:No Digimon for Milana.Wahhh....  
  
***********************************************************************  
The whole group of former Tamers is taking a plane ride to do a concert in America.  
  
"Okay, you're in first class, the whole middle aisle of row 3.Have a nice trip!"the airheaded woman said to Kazu through a huge, fake simpering smile.  
  
"Thanks,"he replied. The woman was freaking him out.Rika looked around the crowded airport in disgust.  
  
"I hate this damn place. Everywhere you look, you see incompetence from the bitchy stewardesses and the stupid ass travelers that get away with taking on too many carry-ons or their carry-ons are way too big. Fucking bastards,"she complained loudly. A woman pulled her small son away.  
  
Suzie elbowed Rika, whispering through giggles,"Shut up, dumbass!"  
  
Kazu and Kenta looked on. They were half going only so Kazu,Kenta,and Ryo could find girlfriends.They all walked quickley to the gate. Whe they got there, the plane was boarding the last of the passengers in coach, just before first class. An announcer droaned for them and the few other people in first class to board. Kenta went to the end seat, followed by Takato, Jeri, Suzie, Rika, Henry, Ryo, and Kazu. The most desparate guys were stratigically placed on the end in order to get the most women.Too bad for them, it didn't work.  
  
***********************************************************************  
Halfway through the flight,Rika nudged Henry. The rest of the group was asleep.  
  
"Come on,"she urged, and took his hand. Rika led Henry to the lavatory and pushed him in before following and closing the locked door.  
  
"Most romantic place on earth,"Henry sarcastically remarked. Rika just smiled.  
  
"Maybe not, but it's private."  
  
"Well, then it works for me!" Henry said. The two began to take off their clothes and kiss everywhere almost. Suddenly, someone knocked on the door.  
  
"I really have to pee!" they said in high pitched voice.Rika clamped a hand over Henry's mouth.  
  
"Can't you read? This stall is occupied. Go piss on someone else's door,"Rika snapped. The person got scared and left.  
  
"Now, where were we?"Henry questioned. Rika just kissed him and he rolled her onto her back and got on top of her. They fucked for real, for a long time. Finally, they decided people might get suspicious, so they put their clothes on and Henry flushed the toilet and walked out first. Rika waited for about 10 minutes, then did the same thing. When she got back to her seat,Rika found everyone asleep except Henry. As she walked past Ryo and Kazu, she purposely stepped on their feet. Their yelps woke the others up. Groaning about Kazu and Ryo,the others tried to go back to sleep. Kenta, Kazu, and Ryo were mesmerized by three women about the same age.  
  
"Are you okay?"the purple haired one asked Kenta in genuine concern.  
  
"What happened?"the lime colored hair one asked Ryo.  
  
"Will you be all right?"the pink haired one asked Kazu.  
  
The guys just drooled and replied,"Foot, ow, I okay. Have your phone number?"  
  
The girls turned and giggled."Okay!"  
  
The one with purple hair wrote her number on a napkin and gave it to Kenta,"I'm Tamadra." Kenta just mumbled his name in awe.  
The one with green hair gave her number to Ryo on the back of her bording pass,"I'm Leemie."Ryo proudly stated his name.  
The pink haired one handed Kazu her number on a slip of candy wrapper,"I'm Sarafina." Kazu smiled his name out.  
  
Suzie mentally rolled her eyes.'Airheads,'she sleepily thought.  
  
***************************************************************************  
Alright, enough for now. 


	6. chapter 6: travels

Hello Everyone. This is the 6th chapter. Sorry it took so long for me to upload eveything. Iwas on vacation and missed the upload time. Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon.  
  
*********************************************************************  
"Hello. Welcome to Brown Palace. You will be in rooms 3E through 6E," the smarmy lady at the counter smiled at Kazu.   
  
Kenta tossed a key to everyone. Who ever got the matching key was the other person's roomate. Takato and Jeri shared. When Rika looked at her key, she noticed that she was sharing a room with Henry.5E. Kazu was sharing a room with Ryo, and Suzie and Kenta were sleeping in another hotel in different rooms. They all took their stuff up to their rooms. Takato and Jeri laid down to watch tv, while everyone else hit the bar.  
  
*************************************************************************  
Suzie ordered some popcorn(I don't know what they sell at bars besides peanuts and alcohal)while everyone else got loaded. Suzie was having a great time watching her friends and brother get drunk. The drunker they got, the more obviously Henry and Rika started to flirt. The other three guys were too drunk to notice. Finally, after several hours, Kazu, Kenta, and Ryo made a break for the bathroom. Rika and Henry were more acustomed to being drunk, so when the other guys left, Henry slabbed the tab on the bar and left money to pay it. Then he and Rika dashed for their room.  
  
*******************************************************************************  
Henry shoved his tounge into Rika's mouth and Rika backed up against the wall. Rika threw her arms around Henry's neck and started kissing him. He put his left arm around her and tried to unlock the door. When he finally suceded, Henry and Rika fell into the room. They threw the "Do not disturb" sign on the door, closed it, and pulled off their clothes. Rika scrambled into the bed first, followed by Henry. They turned on the tv and crawled under the covers.(^L^)  
  
**********************************************************************  
That is enough 4 now! Please Review! 


	7. chapter 7: drunken

Well, here is the 7th chapter. I forgot to mention that when they go to America, it's several months later and Jeri is 7 1/2 months pregnant. That much said,here we go!  
Disclaimer:I don't own the show of Digimon or anything else except the stuff I bought or got of anything.  
  
*******************************************************************************  
While Rika and Henry slept together,(again)Ryo finished being sick and went to the room Kenta told him to. Ryo tried to fit the key into the keyhole,but it wouldn't work. He took closer look at the key. It read 5E,instead of 3E. Even though Ryo was drunk, he figured that Kenta had handed the wrong keys. Ryo knew Suzie was asleep in her asigned room, so his and Rika's keys must have gottten switched.(I don't care or remember who's key got switched with who's, this is the way it is now!)  
  
"Oh well. Too sleepy now,"Ryo mumbled. He went into the room and flopped onto the empty bed. He hadn't noticed the sign on the door to Henry's room that said 'do not disturb.'  
  
*****************************************************************************************************  
The next morning: Rika groaned as sunlight shone into the room. Suddenly, she shivered and then looked down.'Well, no wonder. I'm naked under sheets. At least Henry's warm,'Rika thought. She cuddled up against Henry's right side. He was still asleep, but when he felt Rika's cold fingers on his warm back, he woke with a start.  
  
"Morning sunshine," Rika laughed.  
  
"Shut up," Henry moaned. Rika started laughing hard. Then she didn't feel so good. Rika grabbed a blanket and ran to the bathroom. Henry put on some boxers and followed Rika. He found her throwing up violently into the toilet. Cautiously, Henry walked over and held her hair back.  
  
"Thanks and sorry,"Rika managed to gasp between convulsions.  
  
"It's okay. Feel better," Henry comforted.  
  
**************************************************************************  
Later that day: Rika was still sick in the bathroom. Henry was talking to Takato.  
  
"She's just hung over,"Takato said.  
  
"That's what I'm hoping,"Henry groaned.  
  
"Wait. Why would you say that? Unless..."  
  
"Ahhh, Takato,"  
  
"Henry! You're not!"Takato whispered.  
  
"Yeah, but please don't tell anyone,it's supposed to be secret,"Henry begged.  
  
"Well, okay.Have you, you know, made out?"  
Henry just nodded and put his finger to his lips. Suzie went into the bathroom to check on Rika.  
  
*********************************************************************************  
In the bathroom:  
"I know you feel like crap. Have you been hung over before?"Suzie inquired.  
  
"Yeah, why?"Rika mumbled.  
  
"It's okay, I know about you and Henry. I just wondered if this is morning sickness."  
  
"Oh, God. I hope not."  
  
*********************************************************************************  
Okay, I'm done with this chapter. I didn't like it much. The next chapter takes place a week later. They're in Colorado on a two week vacation and in the middle they're doing a concert. 


	8. chapter 8: mttens

Chapter 8-A week later  
Disclaimer-NowayinhellIownDigimon  
  
***************************************************************************  
A week later:  
"A hang over shouldn't last this long,"Henry told Rika as she lay in the bed. She was still sick, but stopped throwing up for a while.  
  
"I know, I know. I'll have to miss the concert. Suzie is going with me to a doctor tomorrow. You can do an all guy concert," Rika said. It sounded like she was talking in her sleep.Henry stroked her head and told her to be quiet.  
  
*************************************************************************  
The next day:The guys are leaving for Fiddler's Green to do their concert. Jeri was staying home. Rika and Suzie were taking a taxi to Saint Anthony's Hospital.  
  
"Okay, have fun you guys!"Suzie said, pushing them into the bus."Let's go Rika." Rika climbed into the taxi holding a bucket, followed by Suzie.  
  
"Where to ladies?"the driver asked.  
  
"Saint Anthony's please," Suzie cheerfully replied.  
  
***************************************************************************************  
In the waiting room at the hospital:   
"Look, Rika! The guys are on TV,"Suzie pointed out.  
  
"That's nice,"Rika grumbled.  
  
"Miss Nonaka?"a nurse called.Rika and Suzie walked to the nice looking(she looks kind)woman.She led the girls to a room."Now, what's wrong?"  
  
"I've been hung over for over a week!" Rika moaned.The nurse smiled and handed Rika a cup.  
  
"The bathroom's just down the hall." Rika dragged her feet down the hall and came back ten minutes later, the cup filled with piss. Suzie wrinkled her nose in disgust. The nurse took the cup and sent it to the lab.  
  
"You can wait here or we'll call you," The nurse offered.  
  
"I'll stay here. Would you mind giving me a physical?"Rika decided. The nurse nodded and pulled out a stethescope. An hour later the results came back.  
  
"Miss Nonaka, you will be just fine in about nine months. In between that time, eat healthy, see a doctor regularly, DON'T DRINK ALCAHOL, rest, exersize, and get a room ready because you're going to have a baby!"the nurse happily instructed.  
Suzie and Rika looked at each other. Suzie screamed a soft, happy scream. Rika was in shock, but she was happy. She thanked the nurse and paid the bill with a credit card.  
As they walked out to the cab, Suzie excitedly yapped away.  
  
"Ohmigosh!I'm gonna be an aunt! Are you going to tell Henry?" Suzie squealed.  
Rika was feeling better because the doctor had given her some fast-acting medicine that was good for the baby.  
  
"Of course! But his birthday is next week, so I'll tell him then."Rika cheerfully told Suzie.  
  
*********************************************************************************************************************  
THAT NIGHT:The group was eating at a fine restaurant.   
"Rika, you ordered the biggest meal.Why?"Ryo asked. He was in love with her and didn't know she was pregnant or serious with Henry.  
  
"After all that puking and eating only crackers, I'm famished,"Rika smiled.Henry looked at her and blinked. Only a few hous ago, she was miserable and now she was feeling so much better.'I wonder why she didn't want wine or anything with alcahol,'Henry thought.  
  
***********************************************************************************************  
That's enough for now. This chapter is kinda weird, but okay. 


	9. chapter 9: prices

Chapter 9  
Disclaimer:You've got to be kidding me! Eye don't own Digimon.  
  
******************************************************************************  
Henry's birthday: Henry was glad to be home from America. He had gone to the store because Takato sent him out for a movie and a bagel.Henry unlocked the door and stepped inside.  
  
"Surprise!Happy Birthday Henry!"the whole group of friends shouted. Henry jumped back in surprise. They all brought forward their gifts. Then Rika went to ge the cake.  
  
"Wow, 23. Henry, you're getting old, man,"Kenta said.  
  
"Chumley, you don't have a girlfriend yet. I can't believe that I have one and not you and you're not desparate,"Kazu marveled.  
  
"Don't be so sure about that,"Rika myteriously said. Kazu, Kenta, and Ryo's girlfriends from the plane giggled.  
  
After the cake and presents, Henry said,"You guys didn't have to do this."  
  
"Yes we did. You forgot it was your own birthday,"Rika scolded.  
  
*******************************************************************************************************  
That night: Rika walked into Henry's room.  
  
"Oh, hi."Henry muttered.Rika threw her arms around his neck.  
  
"Happy birthday....Daddy,"Rika whispered.  
  
"What!?!?"Henry yelled.  
  
"She told him,"Suzie sarcastically muttered from her room.  
The others ran into Henry's room to see what was going on. They found Rika bent over a passed out Henry. She was waving her hand over his face to give him air.  
  
"What happened?"Kenta asked.  
  
"I told him I'm pregnant and he passed out,"Rika frantically.  
  
"You're what?"Jeri shrieked.  
  
"Yeah, yeah.I'm pregnant," Rika muttered.  
  
"Well,okay. But why would Henry pass out. Unless..."Kazu thought aloud.  
  
"Rika!"Kenta yelled.  
  
"What?"Rika inocently asked.  
  
"You didn't tell us you were dating Henry, let alone sleeping with him,"Takato yelled.  
  
"Oh, shut up. You knew they were doing both things like me. I was the first to know Rika was pregnant and I think it's a good thing,"Suzie defended Rika.  
  
"What do you know Suzie? You're sixteen!"Takato yelled.  
  
"Shut the fuck up! At least I didn't get pregnant and at least they've finished college before having kids,"Suzie snapped."No offense Jeri."  
  
"None taken. You're right anyways. Takato is being a big asshole. You know it's a good thing Takato,"Jeri agreed with Suzie.  
  
"Suzie might get pregnant as a teen yet,"Takato mumbled.Jeri slapped him hard.  
Just then, Henry woke up. Rika hugged him.  
  
"Are you happy? Sorry I didn't tell you sooner, but I wanted this to be a surprise,"Rika smiled.  
  
"Yeah, and it was some surprise,"Henry laughed.  
  
*****************************************************************************************************  
The next week: Everyone was okay with the couple and Rika had even convinced Henry to talk to his parents again.  
  
"It's just so surprising to me that three days ago you wouldn't talk to us and now you won't shut up,"Henry's mom laughed.  
  
"I have a hard time believing our second son is having a baby soon!"Janyu said.Rika laughed.  
Henry fingered the velvety box in his pocket and shivered. He was so excited.  
  
*******************************************************************************  
That's it for now! 


	10. chapter 10: revalations

Okalie-dokalie. Here is the 10th chapter. I need to tell you that it is two months later than the last chapter and Jeri is in labor at the hospital.  
Disclaimer:yadyadayada, yakyakyak.  
  
*********************************************************************  
Henry, Rika, Kazu, Kenta, Ryo, and Suzie watched from the bay-window as Takato held Jeri's hand while she screamed in pain. Rika squinched her eyes closed, unable to watch the horrific experience she herself would be going through in seven months. Henry looked down at her and smiled. He grabbed her hand in his and closed her fist around a small, soft box. Rika brought it up to eye level and opened the box. Inside was a ring. The band was white-gold and the stones formed a small flower with petals of opal, a center of black pearl, and a single leaf of emerald. Rika looked up at Henry in confusion. He took one of her hands in both of his.  
  
"Wanna get married, eh Rika?"Henry casually pleaded. Much to his surprise and dismay, Rika threw her arms around Henry's neck crying.  
  
"You idiot, yes,I'll marry you," Rika softly sniffled. Henry hugged Rika back and sent a smug look to Ryo. He had won Ryo and his secret battle for Rika. Wrapped up in their own moment, Rika and Henry felt as if time had stopped just for them. But it hadn't, and Jeri's nails-on-chalkboard skreech brought the pair back to reality in a startled jump.Jeri was handed a small, red ,screaming bundle.   
  
A nurse rushed out to the waiting group and happily rushed to tell them,"It's a beautiful baby boy,tipping the scales at 9 pounds, 13 ounces!"  
  
"See, I told you! Now gimme my money,"Kazu demanded of Kenta.  
  
"Kay,okay! You don't have to be such a jerk about it,"Kenta grumbled, reluctantly handing Kazu a fistful of money.  
  
"Wait a minute. You guys bet on the gender of the baby? That's just sick," Ryo gasped disgustedly.  
  
"If you guys bet on my baby, I'll kill you,"Rika angrily warned.  
  
"Then I guess you won't find out if we bet or not!" Kazu and Kenta said in unison.  
  
"Oh, I'll find out. Don't try to be sneaky, you're terrible at it and I'll just find out faster,"Rika snarled. Henry pulled her back before she could throttle the two jerks.  
  
"You guys just had to go and provoke the moody pregnant woman, with more mood-swings than an insane woman on her period," Henry complained.  
  
"We're hoping one of those mood-swings will swing in our favor,"Kenta replied like a know-it-all.  
  
"Don't count on it,"Rika growled.  
  
Just as Rika was about to check Kazu and Kenta into the hospital for intense injury, Takato ran and handed Rika the baby.  
  
"His name is Yomimino(Yo-me-meeeno)and Jeri is asleep,"Takato smiled at his new son.  
  
Rika held him gently and smiled sweetly."Hi baby. Oh, Takato, he's so cute! Congratulations,"she said to Takato. To Yomimino, Rika cooed in a high-pitched voice,"You've got a nice mommy and a sometimes dumb daddy, so watch out for him. Youz never gonna get a better family."  
  
The others looked on in shock. They had never seen Rika act so maternal and sweet before. Takato and Henry had seen Rika act similar around Bibi, Lora, Tora, and James while being pregnant, but never, so, so auntie-like. Rika passed the baby to Suzie who held him knowing that in not too long, it would be her first niece or nephew in her arms.  
  
***************************************************************************  
Three-months later: Rika was five months pregnant and big by now and always starving. Rika's mother, being a model, didn't approve of Rika eating so that she was full.  
  
"Mother, I want a healthy baby, not one that's a model. I don't want it to follow in your footsteps,"Rika informed her mother for the thousandth time. Henry looked on in amusement.Rika threw a bisquit at his head and it Henry on the nose.  
  
"Shut up. Maybe you'd like to go through all the fun of being pregnant and then labor? I hope I don't end up like your poor mother or Jeri and have hundreds of kids. I'm only getting pregnant four times at most," Rika laughed.  
  
Akima saw Rika's bloated belly pulse out and yelped. Rumiko laughed.   
  
"It's okay, honey. The baby just kicked is all," she said, hugging her step daughter.  
  
"Freaky,"Akima said, her mouth small.   
  
"Look, Rika you're on TV! Entertainment Tonight is doing a sneak story on you!"Suzie yelled.  
  
Henry, Rika, Rumiko, and Akima ran into the living room where Suzie was. Rika had her hands on the couch planted in front of the TV. Something on her left hand glimmered, catching Rumiko's eye.  
  
"Rika!Ohh, I'm soo happy for you!" Rumiko yelled.She hugged her daughter tightly.  
  
"Ahhh! Mom, what the hell is wrong with you?" Rika asked, doing that anime sweat drop thing.  
  
As if on cue for Rika and Henry's embarrassment, the rest of the group walked into the room just in time to hear Rumiko scream happily that Rika was engaged. Henry turned bright red, and Rika got sick and had to make a break for the bathroom toilet. 'So much for the quiet wedding idea. Mom'll make everything celebrity,'Rika thought while barfing up her 3 course breakfast and 2 course lunch.Mentally, she sighed."Entertainment Tonight was going to have a field day.'  
  
  
******************************************************************************  
Enough of my freaky story. I'm tired, but have got to finish this tonight so I can upload them after I get back from vacation. 


	11. chapter 11:pain

Chapter 11 Disclaimer  
  
***************************************************************************  
Rika is having her baby.  
  
Henry held Rika's hand as her sounds of pain filled his mind. He didn't like it one bit. Rika's tightening grasp cut the circulation off to his fingers and Henry couldn't wiggle free.  
  
"C'mon, Rika! You can get through this! I mean, how bad can it be?"Henry tried to comfort.  
  
Rika growled in anger and grabbed Henry by the shirt collar."What the hell do you mean by that? Maybe you would like to push what feels like a fuckin' hippo out of your ass! Dammit, Henry!"  
  
Rika passed out after she spent so much energy yelling at Henry. He looked at her and sweatdropped. Then he noticed the blood pooling around the metal table. It seriously grossed him out. Suddenly, Henry heard a snipping sound and looked up to see the doctor cutting the embilical cord and tying it.  
  
"What is it doctor?"Henry asked.  
  
"A screaming baby girl,"one nurse yelled.  
  
Another nurse handed Henry the birth certificate form and he began to fill it out. Under her name, he put the name and Rika had both decided on: Kodaichi Rei Wong.   
  
Suddenly, Henry was handed a small, pink bundle. The nurse told him she was 6 pounds, 10 ounces, twelve inches long. When Rika woke up, she was handed her daughter. She smiled in a way Henry had never thought possible before.  
  
*******************************************************************************  
  
The new grandparents began crying hysterically. For one, they were grandparents now and would be forever. For two, they felt old.  
  
*****************************************************************************  
One more chapter to go, you guys! 


	12. Chapter 12:Kodaichi Rei Wong!

This is my last chapter. I want to go for a different angle, so I'm setting it four and a half years in the future. Kodaichi,Henry and Rika's daughter is telling the story. Henry and Rika have already gotten married and all that. Disclaimer:I only own Kodaichi,not Digimon, or Ranma 1/2.  
  
****************************************************************************  
I ran around laughing as my aunt Suzie tried to catch me. She looked like she had a watermelon growing in her tummy. Uncle Ryo told my mommy and daddy that he had made her that way, so he scared me. I didn't want watermelon in me!  
  
"Okay, Kodaichi. I need to rest. It's not easy chasing a little greyhound like you when I'm a greyhound bus!"Aunt Suzie huffed.  
  
I wondered what a geyhound is or why it could be a bus. I sat on the floor with a hand on my chin thinking about that. Aunt Suzie laughed and her tummy pushed outward. I jumped back and Aunt Suzie laughed. She patted my blackishie redishie hair. I looked at her pretty red-purple eyes. Then I wondered what color mine are, so I asked.  
  
"They're light purple-blue. Why do you want to know?" Aunt Suzie said. I shook my head and ran into the kitchen. Mommy was cooking dinner with Lora and Jeri. Lora was a really old kid, but she always acted like she was a little kid with me, Bibi, and *****(I forgot Jeri and Takato's youngest kid's name). She was better than Tora. Tora acted like she was too good or cool to be seen with cute, little angels like us, and James acted like Tora.  
  
"Kodaichi, please, go bother daddy or the kitty or something. You'll get hurt in here," Mommy purred at me. I let go of her leg and ran to the kitty. The kitty saw me coming and came to me purring like my mommy purred. The other kitty hissed at me like Tora and James do. I petted the nice kitty.  
  
"Is everyone like cats? Do they all purr and hiss at me?" I asked they kitty. The kitty meowed like she was saying yes. I hugged the kitty and ran to daddy.  
  
He was sitting on the bright red couch watchin' his and mommy's last concert. I snuck up behind him and watched the teenagers kissing wildly everywhere.  
  
"Yucky!" I spitteded. Daddy jumped really high and picked me up.  
  
"You silly girl," he laughed. I laughed, then daddy told me mommy was going to the doctor tomorrow.  
  
"I don' wanna go," I warned. He said I didn't hafta, so I was glad 'bout that.  
  
****************************************************************************  
When I woke up from my nap the next day, mommy was back from the doctor. She and daddy seemed scared of something. They acted like it was me they was scared of.  
  
"Wassa matter?" I asked while I yawned. Mommy and daddy sat me down on my green bedspread and whispered in my ear. I guess my eyeballs got wider and bigger. 'Could it be?' I thought. I started to cry and cry. Mommy and daddy tried to make me fell better, but I felt great! I guess they thought I was cryin' 'cause I was sad, but how could I be? I'm gonna be a big sister forever!  
  
*********************************************************************  
Bwa-hah-ha! I end it here. No sequells unless you want to do them. This was a fun chapter to do 


End file.
